


Hold

by fivethirtyone-screens (intensecomplexity)



Series: Let Alone 69 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cape, F/F, In-Between Relationship...?, Mild Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Relationship, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/fivethirtyone-screens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

“Come here.”

 

Alex raised a brow as she tossed the last of the garbage away and headed for the living area. She tilted her head when she saw Kara lying on the couch in her suit with her boots on the floor. Arms were open and eyes expectant; she couldn’t deny her. She shook her head as she lied on her side in front of her sister, smiling as an arm slid over her waist.

 

“I miss this; you know?”

 

She did know. With the mess of alien and normal messes, Kara was often out dealing with them and their time spent together had drawn to a halt. She didn’t want to bring it up—afraid that if she acknowledged it, then it meant they were possibly drifting apart.

 

Unconsciously, she shifted closer to the younger woman, glad that the arm tightened around her waist. Without a word she reached back and took hold of Kara’s cape, draping it over them.

 

“Does it scare you?”

 

“Does what scare me?” she asked, playing with the edge of the cape. She bit back a giggle as the hand on her abdomen slid beneath her shirt and fingernails scratched her skin.

 

“Going into the fray of things…” _because you are human_.

 

Alex reached down and covered Kara’s hand with her own, splaying their hands across her skin. She licked her lips and wondered how she would answer the question without potentially drawing it into an argument. Both honesty and lie would lead to Kara urging her to stay back from the frontlines. Words would be exchanged, feelings would get hurt, and truth be told she was tired of both of them always saying the wrong things despite the reasons.

 

“What scares me the most is not being with you,” she quietly answered as she slid her fingers between Kara’s. She was about to roll over and face her sister, but the arm around her kept her put. “If I can’t at least be there for you to support you so we can come back to _this_ … What am I supposed to do if I lose you?”

 

Her voice grew thick with emotion. She hated wondering what life would be like without Kara by her side. Every mission and every fight always laid that possibility.

 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, either,” Kara whispered back, voice thick as well.

 

Alex darkly chuckled as they dwelled on the topic. This was their life now.

 

“Well, we’re here and—what are you doing?” She looked down beneath the cape, saw nothing, but felt Kara’s fingers move lower to the waistband of her pants.

 

“It’s been a while.”

 

“Understatement, don’t you think?” Alex shakily questioned back as Kara’s nails scratched at the sensitive skin of her lower stomach. “Don’t do this if you don’t mean it.”

 

“Alex…”

 

“ _James_ is still on your radar, Kara. _This_ can’t happen.”

 

“This _can_ happen. I just… I thought you never wanted me to do this.”

 

Alex shut her eyes and dejectedly shook her head. “I never wanted you to stop.”

 

“Then, don’t stop me now, not when we know how much this means to us.”

 

How could she protest? She gripped the cape with her free hand as Kara’s hand slid into her underwear. Her hand pulled away, unsure if she could commit to breaching this unseen boundary on herself.

 

“You were always wet for me and you still are.”

 

“Have you seen yourself?” Alex asked back with a chuckle. “You can’t exactly— _oh god_ …” she trailed off as Kara bit her shoulder and began stroking her.

 

“Then, you know how I feel every time I look at you. For now, just… relax.”

 

Alex simply nodded her head and rested into her sister’s embrace, accepting whatever was given. Soft, breathy moans sounded in the air as gentle movements filled her. Stroke for stroke she took Kara in without hesitation. She may have been doubtful about herself, but not with Kara. Never with Kara.

 

_“Would you… would you give yourself to me? I know we’re sisters, but… you were, are, and will always be more than that to me.”_

_“You… You already have me.”_

Warmth gradually washed over her from the inside. Alex squeezed her thighs, rolling her hips as Kara’s fingers continued to move, drawing every ounce of pleasure from her.

 

It never took long. She always believed that she was sensitive, that reaching her climax was not a problem, but she knew she was only receptive to one person. She would readily give herself up for the one person who held _every_ part of her.

 

“Would you still give yourself to me?”

 

Alex shakily reached down and pulled Kara’s hand away from between her legs. She slid her fingers back between her sister’s and brought them back under her shirt.

 

“You already have me. You will _always_ have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took a bit of a heavier tone than I expected.


End file.
